


When the shark stepped on a lego

by LilyPotteri



Series: The Uni-Verse collection [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPotteri/pseuds/LilyPotteri
Summary: So my darling Steph enabled me on the Cherik discord server to write this fluffy something.Fits into the Uni-verse, but it can be read as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: The Uni-Verse collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702333
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	When the shark stepped on a lego

"He is behind you!"

Wanda's sing-song voice came from her room. Erik turned around and caught a glimpse of silver as Pietro zoomed past him.

Erik was home alone with the twins while Charles was teaching a class at Columbia, and looking after a pair of 5-year-old mutants was challenging at least.

Pietro and Wanda were just growing into their powers, which meant the little boy was running around their house faster than light. Wanda's powers were more complex though. She was able to do a whole plethora of things, still trying to figure out how to control them. 

Their favorite game was a super-powered, combined version of catch and hide-and-seek, where Pietro was running around the house and Wanda had to find him - while not leaving her room. It was Charles's idea, of course, it was meant to help Wanda work on her precision. And their fast little boy was always happy to run around. 

"Now he is in the kitchen! Hey! That's not yours!"

Erik sighed, fingers running through his hair as he battled a migraine. He walked into the twins' room where he found his daughter sitting on her bed.

The room was an absolute mess. There were toys scattered around the floor and Erik immediately regretted not wearing slippers when he stepped on a lego piece.

"Gotverdammt!" He cried as the searing pain made him wince. "I have told you countless times not to leave these everywhere!"

Erik hopped to the bed on one leg falling down next to a frightened-looking Wanda. 

"I'm sorry, Papa. Those are Pietro's, I don't like the legos," the little girl said, her bottom lip quarreling dangerously. 

Erik continued to massage his aching foot but leaned over to press a kiss on his daughter's forehead. 

"Sorry, for yelling Schatz. It's already better. Now, where is your brother?"

As on cue, Pietro appeared in a silver streak. Wanda immediately crossed her arms and looked at her brother accusingly. 

"Papa is hurt because you left all your legos on the floor!" She looked at her father with big eyes. "Right, Papa?"

Before Erik could answer, there was a sudden rush of wind and in a second, the room was tidied up. 

"What legos?" Pietro asked, smirking. 

Wanda was about to start screaming again, so Erik quickly jumped in. 

"Enough with this, you two. Pete, next time don't leave your toys scattered around, and Wanda, it's not nice to tell on your brother like this. Now, what do you think about some snacks? You can even eat them in front of the TV."

There was a synchronous cheer and both kids ran down to the living room. Erik stood up, stepping on his injured foot gingerly, and only wincing slightly. He limped into the master bedroom and slid on some slippers, not taking any more chances. 

When Erik joined his children downstairs, both of them were sitting on the couch, like perfect little angels. He went into the kitchen and took out two candy bars from the cupboard. 

"You get one each but only if you promise me to eat your dinner later. I don't want to hear any whining about not being hungry. Understood?"

"Yes, Papa, sure Papa!" Came the enthusiastic agreement from both of them and Erik handed the candies over with a sigh. 

"What are we watching?" Erik asked as he sat down between the children.

"The Magic Schoolbus!"

They were just finishing the episode when the front door opened, signaling the arrival of Charles, who soon appeared in the doorway.

"Welcome home, Liebling," Erik greeted his husband, standing up to give him a quick kiss. 

"Hey, darlings. How was your day?"

"Papa stepped on a lego and said a bad word in German!" Wanda said eagerly. "It was all because of Pete and the toys he leaves around!"

"You are such a tattletale!" Pietro shouted, turning red. 

"Wanda, we talked about telling on your brother," Erik scolded the girl. "I'm gonna start dinner now, you two watch your cartoon and behave."

"Do you need help, love?" Charles asked, but Erik shook his head. 

"You just rest, Schatz, I got this."

After dinner, bath, and a couple of bedtime-stories, the kids were finally fast asleep. 

Erik stretched out on the living room couch, propping his legs onto Charles's lap. "The combined forces of these two are really something else," he said, yawning. "I'm completely drained. And my foot still hurts."

Charles smiled at him lovingly, caressing his legs. "Oh, darling. Which one is it?"

"The left." Erik sounded exactly like a wounded soldier. 

Charles picked up the sore foot and examined it with scientific precision. "I don't see any damage. I'm pretty sure we can save the foot."

"You are not taking this seriously. Have you ever stepped on a lego?"

Charles looked down at his husband. "I know to wear slippers when going into the kids' room," he said knowingly. 

"Hey, that's not fair!

"But I have just the medicine for your pains, my love." Charles leaned down to press a gentle kiss on Erik's foot, quickly followed by several others. 

"TICKLES!" Erik whined, trashing under Charles's touch. 

"Come on, now, be a good boy and let me treat you. I'm supposed to be a doctor so let me work here!"

Erik sat up, wrapping his arms around Charles's neck and pulling him up to kiss him thoroughly. "You are a doctor of genetics, you doofus. But your treatment seemed to work."

Charles looked positively smug as he leaned back. "Of course. I know what I'm doing."

Erik lifted his legs off Charles's lap, just to pull the man on him on the couch, wrapping his legs around his waist. 

"Let me show you have grateful I am for your professional expertise," he whispered onto Charles's lips before claiming them again. The pain in his foot was the last thing on his mind by then. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with a kudos and comment if you liked it!


End file.
